Take me for what I am
by puplebow
Summary: Darren and Chris are together, Darren has to come out and Chris has to learn how to take care of Darren in every way. Please read the note before reading the story, it's important because the story could be considered disturbing by some people.
1. The incident

Note:

English isn't my first language and I'm dyslexic so please tell me when something is wrong.

I don't know Chris, I don't know Darren, I don't know anybody mentioned in this. Their actions are my imagination. I just borrowed their body and parts of them, added some of my own and 'deleted' some of theirs. I pair people together regardless of their sexual orientation, so writing that Darren is bi/gay doesn't say that I think he isn't straight, just for the purpose of the story he isn't straight in my imagination. They are completely different people than who I write them to be. I do not want to offend anyone and I don't want Chris, Darren or their friends and family to know about this.

**In this story I'll use words that can be considered offensive, please consider that before reading. Also in this story will be mentioned: bedwetting, wetting, crapping pants, diapers, use of diapers, babyish behavior, mentions of both gay and straight sex and mentions of people getting hurt. **All of these thing might be described in a graphic way. This however will not be the only thing that the story is about, this story will also be about the other parts of their relationship.

If you still agree to read this, here you go:

While they had certainly were attracted to each other and there had been several occasions on which things got heated, but for now Chris and Darren just slept together. As in, in the same bed, Chris' right leg thrown over Darren's hip pulling them closer together. It wasn't the first time they had slept in the same bed, but it was the first time since the tour started and Darren was stressed. Nothing too bad you'd think, except for the fact that Darren still had a problem with bedwetting when stressed. But he knew, so he just had a pad under his sheets, and when it happened he'd just change the sheets, take a shower and get over it. Now there was Chris in his bed, his boyfriend who he had not yet told about it, because really how do you tell someone that even though you're 24 you still wet the bed and you're really sorry if you get them wet.

When Darren woke up around 2.30 AM he really wished he had told his boyfriend, because he could feel his sweatpants sticking to his legs, but also very much Chris' crotch against his. When Chris didn't move away from him he really started to hate it, because he'd have to wake his boyfriend and explain what happened. So he cracked one eye open, tears of embarrassment already rolling down his cheeks, and to his shock was met with Chris' open ones. "Fuck, I'm so sorry." Was all he managed to spit out before Chris' hand moved away from his hair and started stroking Darren's cheek, wiping the tears away. "It doesn't matter Dare, I'm not mad or anything. Accidents happen, nothing you could do about it." Chris didn't really like the way Darren was crying over it, yeah it was embarrassing to have an accident when you're 24 and in bed with your boyfriend, but it wasn't as if he minded it that much. Actually he thought it had been him when he'd woken up with wetness seeping through his clothes, because it wouldn't exactly be the first time it had happened in his adult life, but then he realized he really wasn't emptying his bladder and the stream did continue. "But I got you all wet and sticky and it's gross and you want to break up with me right. And I can't believe I'm crying over this, I haven't cried over it since I was 17. I'll just let you shower and get you some clean clothes and then you can leave if you want to, I'll just give you everything I have of you tomorrow at the show. I'll leave you alone except when we're filming and I won't sign for another season if Ryan asks. And I'll just get you some dry clothes and…" Darren was cut off by Chris' lips on his, he gasped and Chris took that as an invitation to stick his tongue into Darren's mouth for a moment before pulling back. "Darren, I fucking love you. Yes you got me wet and sticky but that's nothing a shower won't fix. Why would I want to break up with you?" Chris quickly told him before Darren could even start to ramble again. His eyes were locked with Darren's, showing him nothing but love.  
>"You love me? But how, when, why… I love you too." Darren stuttered, as the L-word hadn't been mentioned before, but Chris had thought the situation called for it and he'd been thinking about a good way to tell his boyfriend anyways.<br>"Because you're perfect in my eyes. You're a dorky, hyperactive ball of fluff and I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend. But while I really don't mind the situation, I think you and I should think about that bath together during which we'll speak about all of this more. So how about I start the bath, you'll get us some clothes and we'll change the sheets together before we get in. I think I still have some of that bath stuff you like so much in my bag." Chris unhooked his leg from Darren and rolled over on his back after giving Darren a simple peck on his lips.

He threw off the covers and got out of bed, walking over to Darren's side, because he knew there was no way Darren would get up on his own with him in the same room. So he pulled the covers of Darren and got him out of bed, of course resulting in a few more ashamed tears on Darren's side, which were quickly kissed away by Chris.

Chris started the bath and put in that flowery bubble stuff that both of them loved, even if both of them denied it. When he came back Darren had gotten two stacks of clothes from his closet and was already taking covers and sheets from the bed. "Chris, could you maybe get a new pad from the huge box in the back of the closet. You can't really miss the box." Well apparently Darren had gotten over most of his embarrassment and Chris kind of liked his straight forwardness. And wait, Darren asked him for another pad, so apparently it happened more often than he'd initially thought. Chris found the box on the first look, Darren didn't lie, the box was huge, and took out a new pad. Together they changed the bed within minutes and took off towards the bathroom where they peeled off each others clothes.

Chris took his seat in the bath first, waiting for Darren to come sit between his legs, when he realized Darren wasn't making a single move towards the bath he spoke: "Come sit between my legs, I know usually it's the other way around but I just want to hold you right now."  
>"Yeah just lost in thought, what did I do to deserve you? You're so wonderful and sweet and everything I will ever want from a boyfriend." Darren finally moved and got in between Chris' legs, leaning back against his chest, Chris pressing kisses to his hair.<br>"So I think I at least owe you an explanation, right. Well as you might have thought up after you saw the pad, it happens quite a lot. When I was a kid I never grew out of bedwetting, at 15 I finally grew out of waking up wet everyday and ever since I was 16 it has only been when I was stressed. Combine that with the fact that I like to work way too much and you get the fact that I wake up wet quite often. I've wanted to tell you, just never found the right time or words to tell you and then I woke up and really wished I had."  
>"Oh Dare, I don't mind. You know when I woke up I thought it had been me, it doesn't happen to me that often. A few times a year at most, so I don't wear any protection, but still I thought it had been me who had an accident. So you know I get it and I don't love you any less because of it."<br>"Wait, you wet the bed too. I always thought it was just me and a few others online that had that problem."  
>"Well baby you're not alone, pun not intended. But I want to ask you something, just don't get mad at me for asking. Why don't you wear anything else like diapers if you wake up wet so often, I mean you know it can't be that great to change your sheets so often and you wake up in the middle of the night."<br>"Never thought about it, it's just my parents believed that if you let bedwetters wear diapers they'll never grow out of it. So I'm used to it, but I guess I could try it sometime, it's not like I'm ever growing out of it anyways."  
>"Probably not no. But let's get back in bed, we have to be up in like 3 hours and it's starting to get cold in here." Darren got up from between Chris' legs and got them their towels. Within minutes they were back in bed, limbs tangled.<p> 


	2. Coming clean

**AN: Sorry for the wait and the short bit, high school is a bitch...**

"You know Chris, next week when I'm going home, I'll tell my family about you. "  
>"What? But I thought…"<br>"Well I want to brag about how I managed to get the most amazing guy in the world."

So maybe Darren hadn't been honest for all those years, he certainly was not straight. His previous relationships weren't a lie, he honestly liked the girls he had been with, but well he also honestly liked Chris and a bunch of other guys. He'd known for a long time, but never really felt the need to tell anyone about it if he wasn't dating a guy. So now at 24 he still had to come out, maybe Chuck suspected but other than him Darren didn't think people thought he was anything other than straight, despite his love for Disney, nail polish and pink sunglasses. Now it was finally time for him to tell people, he and Chris were going strong and he wanted people to know about it because hell yeah he had the best boyfriend ever.

When he came home, he told Chuck (who was there for the week too) first. While he'd always thought his brother would be fine with it, he was nervous. Scared that his brother would reject him, scared that people would hate him, scared that people would be mad at Chris for 'turning' him, scared that everything would be different. As soon as he could he managed to pull his brother upstairs to their old room and they sat down on one of the beds.  
>"I have to tell you something." A long pause in which Chuck put his hand on Darren's shoulder came and went when Darren continued stuttering.<br>"I haven't been honest with everyone for years. I'm actually not straight, I'm bisexual and I have a boyfriend." Chuck pulled Darren into a huge bear hug, how could Darren even think about lying about that. Did he fail in being a good brother, did he ever make Darren think he didn't like people who are bi.  
>"That's cool, I kind of always knew you were bi. But why did you hide it man, it's not like you have to hide things like that from me and from mom and dad. You know we don't care about that. Who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"<br>"I was just so scared okay. Even if you always supported everything, I was just so scared you wouldn't accept me. It's Chris, we've been together for a month now. It took some time convincing him I'm not straight."  
>"You idiot, I'd still love you even if you were some sort of serial killer. You're my brother and I'll love you whatever you are or do. And that would totally explain your obsession with him. How serious are things, I mean are you taking him home anytime soon or not?"<br>"Love you too bro, love you too. I'm not obsessed with Chris! I just like him a lot. Things are pretty serious, I think I'm going to bring him home the next visit. I'm thinking about asking him to move in when filming starts again, he's looking for a new place and he sleeps over most of the time already so why not."  
>"Just be careful, I really don't want to kick his ass for hurting you. I mean he has swords and I value my life." Chuck messed up Darren's hair.<p>

Just then their mom's voice sounded from downstairs, calling that dinner was ready.

After they ate dinner, which was delicious, he'd missed his mom's cooking, Darren decided that he'd tell his parents now. He was still on a high from when Chuck had reacted good, so he felt relatively good with doing it now.  
>"Mom, dad, I have to tell you something." Chucks hand gave his knee a squeeze under the table to show his brother some support.<br>"Oh honey, are you alright, are your friends alri…"  
>"Mom, it's nothing bad. It's just something that I probably should have told you years ago and now it's even harder to tell you." he took a deep breath "I'm bisexual and me and my boyfriend are very happy together. I've known for about eleven years that I was attracted to other boys, but I've only been sure about who I am for nine. My current boyfriend is my first relationship with a guy that's gotten serious, so I never had any reason to tell you, besides being honest." Darren was nervously looking down to his hands, playing around with his fingers and doing everything to not look at them. He didn't want to see their faces yet, while he thought they'd react well he was afraid of rejection. He loved his parents and he didn't want to live without them, but if they made him chose between them and who he truly was he was going to chose himself. In an instant he felt his mother's arms close around him.<br>"Sweetheart we have known for years, it's alright, bring him with you next time. It's Chris isn't it?"  
>"How did you know everything, I've been so careful with everything."<br>"We're your parents, it's our job to know these things. And sweetheart, you haven't been careful enough, I knew all about your crush on Jason back in high school."

**AN: Who doesn't love feedback on their work? Please review and spread the word about this fic, it means a lot to me to see all the hits I get :)**


	3. The package

**AN: Again a filler, I'm having a test week at school this week and I can't really spend that much time writing now. But I promise it will be better once I don't have school anymore. Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, etc. they make my day.  
>Warnings from the first chapter apply. Also I can't write sex scenes, I'm a 15 year old lesbian, I shouldn't be able to even know this much about it, let alone write it.<br>**

Darren came back home a week later pretty rested, which in his case meant that he had more than 6 hours of sleep at night for a few days. He really hated wetting the bed, because he didn't have that much time to sleep and if he wet he'd have to get up and get clean before going back to sleep. Well he could also just lay in it, but he'd only made that mistake once, he'd woken up in the again, now completely covered in it, from his waist to his feet due to moving around in his sleep. After that he vowed to never, ever do that again.

In the last few weeks he'd really started to like the idea of diapers, well more the idea of sleeping all night. He'd searched online, ending up on sites for people with a diaper fetish, because they seemed to be the only people to know which ones fit right. He didn't really understand these people, why would you wet yourself on purpose, but he did learn new things about himself. Like he didn't like everything, but he'd like getting a bottle from Chris, not as primary source of food, just comfort. It wasn't sexual or anything, just being loved by someone, held close. He didn't know, it was weird and Chris would never find out about it.

After his research he bought a pack of diapers online, got them delivered at his brothers and told his brother to send them to him in a package without anything on it (just the way they usually did with the pads ever since his fame started to rise). A week later he got the package. When he came home Chris told him he had a package (Chris had practically moved in, the only thing still in his apartment was furniture and some of his wardrobe, because he simply enjoyed wearing Darren's clothes more. Even if it made the fans go crazy.) and asked what he'd bought. Darren face became a little red, as he answered.  
>"Diapers, I'm done with losing sleep and you're losing sleep too. And it's not your fault that I can't even keep the bed dry more than one day a week. Even if I'd still wake up, you wouldn't so that's a good thing."<br>"You really know that I don't mind, do you? I don't mind our midnight baths. Don't do it for me if you don't want to wear them. And do you actually know how to put a diaper on yourself."  
>"But I do mind, I don't like waking you up in the middle of the night. I hate saying that I had an accident and that we have to take a bath again. I don't like that I have to do laundry every day, I don't like the feeling of my clothes sticking to me. And that would be a no, I was kind of hoping you'd help me. You don't have to, but I would like the help."<br>A few tears ran down his face as he spoke of how he hated his problem. He really hated waking up feeling so warm and wet, it was so humiliating to tell Chris when it happened. It made him feel like a little kid, especially when Chris would peel all the wet clothes off him and he'd just stand there hugging himself. Or when he woke up just before it happened and he couldn't stop it, he'd try to stop the flow, but he couldn't.  
>Chris simply wiped Darren's tears away and told him that it was okay and that he'd help him.<p>

They went to bed early that night, filming started early the day after and it became a habit when they started their midnight baths. Chris had laid down a towel on the bed and all the stuff that he'd need a diaper and some cream. Darren silently undressed and laid down on the bed feeling a little self-conscious because Chris would be looking at him, Chris would be touching him there and Darren couldn't hide behind anything. He'd lay there naked and vulnerable and Chris would've all the power, he could bring him down to nothing with a few sentences if he wanted to.  
>Chris started to rub some of the cream on Darren's skin, making sure he covered every inch because he didn't want Darren to get a rash. Chris had started at the front with Darren's dick, well let's say that little Darren didn't mind it at all. Chris however didn't stop to take care of it until he had made sure he was done, Darren was making whimpering sounds every time Chris touched him, Chris couldn't blame him, if Darren had done this to him he'd be hard as a rock too. Chris started stroking him again and within minutes Darren came all over his own stomach shouting out Chris' name, Chris gently kissed him on his lips before cleaning him off with a corner of the towel he was laying on.<p>

Chris unfolded the diaper and tapped on Darren's hips to signal him to lift his hips, when they lifted up slightly he pulled the diaper under him. Making sure everything was right, dick pointing downwards, leg holes checked for open spaces to prevent leaks, taping it tight, but not too tight. When he was done Chris just let himself fall on the bed next to Darren.  
>"So, how does it feel? Not too tight or anything?"<br>"Weird, I can't even bring my legs together. I kind of want to cover it up and crawl under the covers to hide. But it's not too tight."  
>"Poor you, how about I get you some clothes and we can do just that. What do you want to wear?"<br>"Just the black shorts that you almost ripped off last week. It's kind of hot in here."  
>Chris threw THE black shorts to him (Darren hadn't lied, he had almost ripped them off Darren's body last week trying to get them undressed and in bed faster.) and threw on a shorts himself. After throwing all the stuff under the bed he got into bed next to Darren and fell asleep with his head on his chest feeling his boyfriend's heartbeat against his head.<p>

**AN: Please review and spread the word. I'm also going to upload chapter 2 as an one-shot. Most people stop reading after chapter one/first AN. So spread the word :) Love.  
><strong>


End file.
